pokemon_adventure_challengefandomcom-20200214-history
Ryn
Ryn is a Unova-born trainer, currently residing in Kalos. Appearance 5' 11", tends to slouch around shorter people Dark blue hair Light blue eyes Very plain sense of fashion Personality Quiet, friendly, very reserved, loyal to a fault Biography 'Pre-PAC:' : Ryn was born in Nimbasa, Unova, growing up surrounded by his parents' pokemon teams. He moved to Kalos from Unova with his mother and father when he was just 10 years old, and while he was eager to become a trainer, several heath complications arose shortly after the move, delaying his ability to start a journey for several years. 'League Challenge:' : At 17 his health stopped being shit, and in October he was finally given the green light to get his own pokemon and start the usual pokemon adventure, getting a Fennekin from Prof. Sycamore. : He faced the first gym with ease, and was generally feeling quite proud of himself. : He also began to speak and interact with other members of PAC, here, including Colby, Ehlana, Faye, Miles, Sora, Clovis, among several ''others. Yayyy for friendships ( ;∇;)/ 'First Loss: : While facing one of the trainers inside Cyllage City Gym, however, a recently caught Electrike (Charlie) was killed in battle. The incident put him on edge, but he pushed on nonetheless-- both his parents had told stories about their own losses in the past, and how they had coped. Depressing as it was, it wasn't too ''unusual... right? 'Second Loss: : Ryn made his way through Shalour Gym and Coumarine Gym without any further incidents, earning a Mega Bracelet and eventually making his way onto route 13. While there, he investigated the Kalos Power Plant, only to run into a few members of Team Flare. : While he was able to defeat most of the Grunts, one of the Admins had a Houndoom who killed his Lucario (Lucas). This loss only compounded his growing doubts from Charlie's death, but he pushed the feelings aside and tried to move on. 'Frost Cavern Incident:' : Lumios Gym and Laverre Gym presented a bit of a challenge, but there were no notable incidents. After finally making it to Dendemille Town, he explored the Frost Cavern in an attempt to train up his team before facing the Anistar Gym. Unfortunately, his Venusaur (Basil) and Vivillon (Lois) were both killed within minutes of eachother in some random trainer battles gone awry. He once again ran into some members of Team Flare and his Flygon (Zippo) was severely hurt during a battle with yet another one of Flare's Houndooms. : He beat them and, luckily, managed to escape the caverns without any further losses. 'The Hiatus:' : More damaged from the double (nearly triple) loss than ever before, Ryn holed himself up in Anistar's Hotel for nearly two weeks, refusing to talk to almost anyone the entire time. : He eventually worked up the courage to face Anistar's Gym, and although he beat it and earned the badge, he found that any enjoyment he might have had with battling was being completely sucked out by the constant stress and worry that he could lose another partner at any moment. : So, with a heavy heart, and only 7/8 Kalos badges, he returned home. 'The Hiatus, Continued:' Fall Holidays: : Ryn spent several weeks at home, starting in late October, using Halloween and Thanksgiving as excuses to not head back out. His parents did eventually call him out on it, and he was finally able to admit that he wasn't ready to continue the league. Though they were supportive of his decision, he always had a nagging fear that he just disappointed them. Suddenly Brigade?: : Though not quite Asshole Brigade material, he became something of a member thanks to his friendship with Ehlana and Miles. Of course, shortly afterwards there was a falling out with the group because of a violent spat between Miles and Tony, so nothing about that has really progressed, any. Birthdays and Practice: : Turned 18 on December 3rd, getting a shocking number of well-wishes and gifts. : He also tried to help Clovis practice confessing to Xavier at some point afterwards, which was honestly a very silly affair because homestuck style what even, but Ryn shipped them a lot ok. Suddenly Dating!: : A week or so later, a flower meme went around. Sora, who Ryn had previously gone on a date or two with (and had kissed several times for a few other memes), used this chance as a chance to officially ask Ryn out. Ryn agreed, and all was cute. : (....Or not. Unfortunately, Ryn didn't actually see ''or ''hear ''much of Sora afterwards.) Lumiose is Dangerous: : After a very unfortunate run-in with some thugs in Lumiose City, Ryn was pretty much mugged and left bloodied and battered in an alleyway somewhere. Fortunately, Clovis stumbled upon him and was able to get him to a hospital. Many of Ryn's belongings were taken, but his partners were all still safe and that was all that mattered. : Ryn got stuck wearing a cast on his arm for a while, but hey, at least he got a good friend (and a slightly renewed crush) out of the incident! : Of course, he also missed out on the week of region festivals that were going on, thanks to being put under 'house arrest' by his parents. Ah, well. Holidays and Bus Stops: : Ryn got to visit with Sora for the first time in ''ages ''during Christmas, though only briefly. New years was spent with his family, instead. : A little while after New Years, and just a few days after he had his cast removed, he ran into Xavier while waiting for a bus in the rain, rain, waiting for the bus in the rain. ..Yeah. ''Anyway, the two trainers finally got to meet up properly (as Ryn had only quietly followed Xavier on the Holofeed before that point), and got to know one another a bit. Awkwardness abounds: : With Sora being shockingly absent from his day-to-day life, Ryn wound up focusing most of his social energy on becoming closer friends with Clovis and, to a lesser extent, Xavier. : Though shortly afterwards several Anons started to teasingly suggest the three would make a good threesome, and forced Clovis and Ryn admit to having crushes on one another, overall causing awkwardness all over the place for very obvious reasons. : The three of them managed to smooth things out with a casual movie night, at least? PTSD All Around: : During Clovis and Xavier's first fight, however, Ka (Clovis' Lucario) asked over the Holofeed for Ryn to help calm the Spaniard down. This resulted in Clovis venting his issues at Ryn, who was supportive, if awkward, and was more than happy to help his friend in any way he could. : After a certain (Rabbit Doubt) nightmare that caused much sleep to be lost, Clovis stayed the night at Ryn's. While talking, Ryn nearly admitted to having a lot of doubts with his and Sora's relationship, but they were able to move on from the subject. : The next day, Clovis invited Ryn to watch a few battles at the Maison. Though things were going pretty well, at one point Clovis mistakenly dragged Ryn (who hadn't had a legitimate battle since the Anistar Gym) onto the stage for a multibattle. Though Ryn tried to grin and bear it, and even did alright, his Gengar (Joel) was KO'd during the battle and... Ryn didn't take it too well, running onto the battle-area of the stage and nearly getting hurt by the opponents' pokemon. He immediately backed out of the battle, and Clovis followed through with a forfeit. The two had a chance to chat and Ryn explained his nuzlocke-woes (as well as a few other woes), but Clovis reassured him and stated they were best friends. So many platonic(?) dokis. : A little while after, Clovis gave Ryn Michiko to make up for the Maison incident, as well as Breakups: : Well, Sora breifly returned to the scene (off camera), but after a long talk they decided to split up. : Of course, this was just a couple weeks before Valentines, so Ryn tried to keep this fact quiet until some time after the holiday passed, distracting himself with attempts to work Michi into his main team without making the team feel unbalanced. : Of course, Anons made him reveal the fact for him anyway. Luckily there wasn't as much 'pity partying' as he expected, and he moved on. A Friend in Need: : Due to an incident in a random battle, Clovis went blind and deaf from to a head injury just a few days before Valentines. Ka opted to invite Xavier and Ryn to visit rather than the Spaniard's parents, and they all hung out in a hospital room until Clovis got his hearing back. : A few days after ''Valentines, shortly after a conversation lead to Clovis visiting in the middle of the night to compare heights (Clovis being unaware of Ryn's 5' 11" status), Clovis apparently had another Vee-inducede breakdown on his way home. Clovis' pokemon retrieved both Ryn and Xavier to try and help, but.. yeah, upset Clovis is like talking to a brick wall. A brick wall that tends to punch trees. : After a few attempts to get through to him resulted in Xavier's words being harshly thrown back in is face, Ryn was given some advice from Ka on how to calm Clovis down. Unfortunately he deviated in the heat of the moment and wound up doing a lot more damage than he intended. Oops. : [ RP still in progress holy shit, but atm they're slowly recovering and Ryn's very definitely trying to figure out how to keep shit like this from happening again ] PAC Ski Trip: : Went up on the trip with Clovis and Xavier, using many of his old battle savings in the process. After some drama with roomates the first night, he spent most of the first day wandering around the lodge, had an impromptu dragon race with Chloe, etc. : Then Ehlana brought him to a Spin the Bottle activity, and Ryn ..kind of got a bit drunk. After ''somehow ''wandering outside, he eventually decided to text Clovis for assistance in finding their room. Shenanigans ensued and Clovis somehow managed to get Ryn back. Of course, he spent the rest of the trip in his room with a hangover, poor boy. : He also can't remember much of what actually ''happened ''past the first couple of bottle spins, but he does (embarassingly) remember getting quite cuddly with Clovis on the way back to their room... Lots of Filler?: : Lots of hanging out with Clovis, Xavier, and Clovis+Xavier. Lots of chatting with people. Lots of things Mun doesn't remember, oops. : Somewhere here Ryn's parents found out about the drunk ski trip shenanigans, and Ryn spent more time hanging with Xavier and Clovis than sticking around at home. Because he's a dumb teenager, sometimes. He's also still slowly working on continuing the league, but it's taking him a long time. Mostly because he's still anxious about battling and is honestly just stalling for as long as he can. Off the Grid: : For.. some reason or another, Clovis suddenly stopped communicating or visiting him (and Xavier, unbeknownst to Ryn). Though worried, Ryn didn't have much time to investigate thanks to a new addition to his Mother's pokemon team-- a Rotom named Fizz-- who shorted out several of the family's electronics, including Ryn's Holocaster. He got it replaced soon enough, luckily. April Fools: : Joel and Michiko managed to snag Ryn's shiny new Caster for April Fools, Joel letting Michi take over Ryn's blog in the hopes that she would take the fall. Of course, Michi enjoyed it too much and wound up hiding in a dryer to continue blogging, chatting with Ka, other pokemon, and making several very cute emotes. : Ryn managed to get the device ''and ''blog back under control, and he managed to get a decently long conversation going over the holofeed about their pokemon's shenanigans. Somewhere in the process, he asked Clovis to come over sometime soon-- both so Michi and Ka could hang out, and so that Ryn could ask him for battle advice, keeping the fact that he was debating continuing the league a secret. Pieces Clicking into Place: : A few days later, Xavier worriedly texted Ryn asking if he'd heard from Clovis, lately. 'Super Secret Future thing: : [ ehehehehehhehehehehehehehe ] '''Continuing the League: : eventually Pokemon 'Main Team:' 'Deceased Pokemon:' 'Other Significant Pokemon:' Relationships *'Clovis '- Best Friend, considered very dear to Ryn. *'Xavier '- Clovis' boyfriend, also a very close friend. *'Sora '- Ex-boyfriend, no longer around PAC. *'Ehlana '- *'Miles '- *'Chloe '- *'Banche '- *'Colby '- *'Mel '- *? *? *? *'Faye '- Potential love interest from early days, no longer around PAC. Achivements 'Kalos' *7/8 Gym Badges obtained Trivia *All his deceaced pokemon were buried somewhere near where they died; Charlie on Route 10, Lucas on Route 13, Lois and Basil inside the Frost Caverns. Each grave is marked with sticks or stones, but are anonymous. Ryn still flys out and visits them now and then. *Due to having a.. less than kind history with them over the course of his Journey, Ryn and his team are VERY wary about being near Houndoom and Houndour. *Past running into Team Flare in the Frost Cavern, they're no longer a part of Ryn's overarching plot. As far as continuity is concerned, someone else managed to face Lysandre and take Flare down.z Category:Character